Boy-Girl Party
by idiot-inator
Summary: Becky gets to host her first boy-girl party! What will come of it?
1. Chapter 1

The idiot-inator is proud to present her first fanfiction ever. She does not own these peeps. – unless they are yellow and marshmallow-y.

Sally Botsford has finally let her twelve-year-old daughter have her first boy-girl party. It will be very short (two hours, from three to five pm) and both parents will be upstairs. There will be less than ten kids total. Also, this will be on a Sunday afternoon in the middle of December. There is only one week left of school before Winter Vacation. Excited over this news, Becky immediately runs to her best friend's house. Violet is a little nervous but finds it exhilarating as well.

The next day, Friday, Becky tracks down Scoops to invite him. He accepts, stating it's too cold this weekend and he was hoping something fun would come out of it. At lunch, she informs the duo in each other's pocket, Bea and Eugene. They always eat by themselves, in the drama hall. Unfortunately, Victoria's spy Hunter also overhears the details. By recess, Becky realizes there will be three invited girls but only two invited boys. Tobey is sitting alone at a bench, sketching who-knows-what in a journal. Anxious, Becky walks up to him and point-blankly asks if he'd like to hang out.

"What do you mean _hang out_?" He asks suspiciously.

"I'm having my first boy-girl party this Sunday and I wanted to invite you."

"What time?" He asks, accent slowly draining away.

"From three to five."

"… Eileen's not coming, is she?"

Becky contemplates lying to the desperate-sounding boy but decides against it. "No."

He smiles a little and continues drawing. "I'll be there."

Around twelve on Sunday, Becky is wearing a light blue top and blue jeans, with her regular red headband. She is hanging glitter balloons around the house and a big piñata in the kitchen. She also makes sure she has enough ice cream, bowls, candy and other toppings. By 12:30, she is pulling out blankets, pillows, cushions, Christmas lights and plenty other things necessary for the perfect blanket fort. Some time after one, she has a karaoke machine set up to the television and picks out a large handful of songs she figures her guests will enjoy. She has candles set up in the downstairs bathroom, in case they start in on scary stories and urban legends.

At 1:30, Violet comes over. She is wearing a lavender tank top and bubblegum pink shorts, with her regular purple bow. She helps Becky clean her room, then make a practice fort there. She informs Becky than one of the most fun games to play is MASH, so the girls start working on the stock cards. A little before two, Sally is called into work. As she is leaving, Tobey arrives, grumbling about his mother being called in, as well. He is wearing a teal tee and blue jeans, with a clip-on version of his red bowtie. Tobey helps Violet scour the attic in search of old mad libs books.

Around 2:30, Bea and Eugene arrive together. Bea is wearing a hot pink top with a white vest and blue jeans. Her hair is done up as usual. Eugene hasn't changed his attire at all. They comment on how cold it is then help Becky make a bounty of cookies and hot chocolate. A few minutes before three, Scoops finally makes an appearance. He is wearing a yellow tee, blue jeans and his regular fedora, although the tag is missing and he looks more like a trendsetter than a reporter. With TJ at Johnson's, Tim is the only non-invitee still in the house. He is upstairs, listening to music through headphones and reading a selection of books his daughter previously selected.

Sparing no time, Bea runs out of the kitchen and dives onto the couch. Becky and Eugene walk out of the kitchen with perplexed looks on their faces. Violet and Tobey are setting out the snacks and also look at her strangely. Scoops smirks. She turns to face everyone with a sheet wrapped around her head and pillows in her arms.

"Let's make a blanket fort!"

Scoops starts arranging as many chairs as he can locate, aligning them with the couch. Bea sifts through the blankets and begins clipping them together with clothespins. Eugene finds brooms, mops and other long items like so, to lengthen the fort. Becky collects extra pillows and stuffed animals to make a comfy area, while Violet opens up sleeping bags for the ground. Tobey finds multicolored Christmas lights and immediately begins stringing them up along the clothespins, with the help of some stick-able wall hooks.

Scoops rummages for flashlights and Eugene runs to find cookies for various cookie bins found in corners of the tent. Violet makes a 'Kids Only' sign and hangs it on one of the wall hooks. Becky and Tobey find several interesting books and set them up inside, by the flashlights. Eventually, the fort stretches across the living room and into the hall area beside the stairs. The kids collapse inside, admiring their work. Eugene is beside Violet with the cookies. Bea is beside Scoops near the front. Becky is beside Tobey around the books.

 **Review so I can right more, yes?**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you, elenlome. I'm working out how I want the others still. Fosstyne, here is MORE. :) KimDWil71, thank you and I hope you like chapter two.

When Scoops crawls out of the fort, he sees that the clock reads 3:45. The other kids join and Eugene mentions something about a pi ata. The kids race to find a broom and a blindfold. The blindfold is easy: just a dress-up scarf. All the brooms have been used for the fort, so they decide to use an umbrella. Everyone helps out and moves away the potential breakables, then go through a round of Double Double to find who will go first. Scoops is blindfolded and spun around ten times.

First try, air. Second try, air. Third try, wall. He hands it off to Bea. She is spun ten times. First try, air. Second try, wall. Third try, cereal. The box is still intact and she hands it off to Violet. She is spun ten times. First try, wall. Second try, wall. Third try, Bea. Bea yelps in surprise and red embarrassment rushes over Violet's face when the blindfold is removed.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Bea."

"It's fine." She laughs. "Just... wasn't expecting it."

Violet nods and hands it off to Tobey. He is spun ten times. First try, wall. Second try, Scoops. Third try, pi ata. He had heard Scoops' shout, but waits for his third strike to be completed. Upon removing the blindfold, he sees Scoops patting his head. He bites his lip to hold a chuckle.

"You okay?"

"Uh-huh." Scoops groans.

Tobey hands it off to Becky. She is spun ten times. First try, wall above Tobey. Second try, pi ata. Third try, wall above Scoops. Both boys duck and the blindfold is removed. Becky hands it off to Eugene. He is spun ten times. First try, wall. Second try, pi ata. Third try, pi ata. Candy falls to the floor. Eugene's blindfold is removed and the kids scramble to the floor in search of the sweets.

Eventually, the kids are full off sugary goodness. Violet crawls over to the stock cards and tosses everyone a pen. She explains to everyone the rules of MASH. It's simple: You write down five random people of the opposite gender (or same, depending on your orientation) you're not related to (Violet wants everyone to include the guests here), three modes of transportation, three pets, five jobs, five locations and five numbers. The kids then selct a number higher than two, lower than fourteen and not divisible by five. Here is how everyone's looks:

Violet:

M.A.S.H.  
Future Husband: Hunter Throbheart; Scoops Ming; Eugene May; Tobey McCallister; Billy (from Vanilly and Billy)  
Future Car: stationwagon; limo; helicopter Future Pet: turtle; cat; monkey Future Job: artist; singer; villain; teacher; doctor Future Locations: Canada; Fair City; a macaroni factory; France; the Pacific Ocean Future Kids: 7; 18; 11; 4; 2 She chooses the number 4.

[in order to play this game, she now has to go down the lists, crossing off every fourth. She crosses off 'H', then 'Tobey McCallister' and so forth until only one is remaining in each category. This is her 'fortune.']

Becky:

M.A.S.H.  
Future Husband: Scoops Ming; Kid Math; Eugene May; Tobey McCallister; Johnson Benatar Future Car: bike; skates; robot Future Pet: monkey; dog; bunny Future Job: author; actress; teacher; attorney; police officer Future Location: Halloweentown; Fair City; Mexico; London; Japan Future Kids: 8; 5; 12; 13; 9 She chooses the number 7.

Bea:

M.A.S.H.  
Future Husband: Eugene May; Scoops Ming; TJ Botsford; Tobey McCallister; Mr. Dudley Future Car: plane; bus; boat Future Pet: rabbit; tarantula; mouse Future Job: baker; construction worker; dumpster diver; scientist; lawyer Future Location: Fair City; Underwater; Brazil; the Moon; China Future Kids: 5; 9; 14; 7; 5 She chooses the number 6.

Eugene:

M.A.S.H.  
Future Wife: Violet Heaslip; Imogene Montana; Bea Lauper; Becky Botsford; Eileen Bordeaux Future Car: helicopter; river raft; limo Future Pet: turkey; tortoise; platypus Future Job: lawyer; doctor; author; costume designer; electrician Future Location: America; Fair City; Egypt; Germany; Washington, DC Future Kids: 8; 12; 22; 64; 1 He chooses the number three.

Scoops:

M.A.S.H.  
Future Wife: Violet Heaslip; Becky Botsford; Bea Lauper; Aisha Adams; Victoria Best Future Car: news van; sailboat; public bus; school bus; tractor Future Pet: dog; cow; horse Future Job: plumber; news reporter; newspaper editor; tv scriptwriter; cartoonist Future Location: Las Vegas; Hollywood; Egypt; Fair City; Lexicon Future Kids: 8; 6; 3; 12; 9 He chooses the number eight.

Tobey:

M.A.S.H.  
Future Wife: Becky Botsford; Wordgirl; Violet Heaslip; Victoria Best; Eileen Bordeaux Future Car: robot; skateboard; monster truck Future Pet: monkey; elephant; giraffe Future Job: robot technician; college professor; elementary school teacher; attorney; doctor Future Location: Lexicon; Fair City; London; Chester's Mill; NYC Future Kids: 13; 7; 9; 8; 5 He chooses the number nine.

To predict the future, the remaining choices will be filled in the blanks for this story:  
In _(+10) years, you will be living in a _ in _. You will be married to_, and have a pet _ and _ kids. You will drive a _ to your job as a _.

THE FORTUNES:

In 14 years, Violet will be living in a mansion in Canada. She will be married to Scoops Ming, and have a pet turtle and 4 kids. She will drive a limo to her job as a teacher.

In 17 years, Becky will be living in a shack in London. She will be married to Tobey McCallister, and have a pet monkey and 8 kids. She will drive a robot to her job as an attorney.

In 16 years, Bea will be living in a hotel in China. She will be married to Mr. Dudley, and have a pet rabbit and 7 kids. She will drive a bus to her job as a construction worker.

In 13 years, Eugene will be living in a mansion in Washington, DC. He will be married to Bea Lauper, and have a pet tortoise and 64 kids. He will drive a river raft to his job as a doctor.

In 18 years, Scoops will be living in a mansion in Lexicon. He will be married to Victoria Best, and have a pet cow and 8 kids. He will drive a news van to his job as a cartoonist.

In 19 years, Tobey will be living in a shack in New York City. He will be married to Becky Botsford, and have a pet giraffe and 8 kids. He will drive a skateboard to his job as a college professor.

Bea laughs along with the others at the odds of her marrying their teacher. Becky and Tobey are a little surprised how well their fortunes line up. Aside from Victoria and Lexicon, Scoops and Violet can see his future coming true. Violet and Eugene agree to their futures.

Okay, um... I got a little carried away with the M.A.S.H. games (ya, think?) but hopefully you guys liked it. Hoping to hear from you! (::) 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer states I still don't own 'em. not even in the next chapter. KimDWil71, MATH sounds like a fun way to play the game. There will definitely be more. Here comes the appearances you asked for.

It is now a little after 4:30. Tim is downstairs, making sure the kids have their belongings. The doorbell chimes, as the phone rings. Tim answers the door while Becky makes a move for the phone. A bundled-up Victoria and Eileen are at the doorstep, shivering. Tim allows them to come inside then notices something outside that causes his jaw to drop and his eyes to widen.

"Great googly moogly! That's a blizzard."

He invites the confrontational kids inside while Becky talks to her mom over the phone, in the kitchen. The other kids watch Tim, Victoria and Eileen in silence.

". yeah, it's okay. You didn't make the snow come."

"Oh, Becky. We'll be back soon as the weather clears up. Can you give the phone to Tobey? His mom wants to talk to him."

"Sure. Love you."

"Love you too."

Tobey suddenly appears in the doorway, raising his eyebrow. Becky hands the phone to him and he takes it without a word.

"Hey, Mom." He says casually without hint of accent.

"Tobey, honey, I'm afraid we're snowed in at the off"

"Yeah, there's a blizzard here, too."

"Huh?" Becky asks, off-conversation.

Tobey rolls his eyes at Becky. "If only Wordgirl could help it."

"Tobey, you know what I've said."

"Yeah, I know. Besides, Wordgirl can't deal with that. It's too cold for her. I don't want her to get sick."

Becky is very surprised at his comment.

"I'll see you when I can. Love you."

"Love you too." He hangs up the phone then turns to Becky. "Looks like all of us are staying. All eight of us."

"Eight? There's only six. Seven, including Dad."

"Nine, including him. You know who showed up when our moms called?"

"Um, no."

"Victoria and Eileen. They're part of the party now. unless you want me to lock them outside."

A part of Becky is strongly considering this. ". We'll see."

She smirks to him and he returns the expression. They walk back to the living room to find Tim is gone and the others are in the fort. Becky and Tobey crawl to the center space, where Victoria is laying down the rules for a new game. Now unbundled, Victoria is wearing a gray top and gray pants. Eileen is wearing a red top and blue pants.

"So, if you're it, spin the bottle. Who ever it lands on, you have to ask them a personal question. If they refuse or lie and someone calls them out on it, they gotta do a dare. Any questions?"

Silence. Victoria nods with a fake smile. She spins the bottle and it lands on Violet.

"Since this is the first one, I'll give you an easy one. Have you ever wet the bed?"

"I. uh." She looks around at the fourteen eyes then glances back to the floor. "Yes, butitwasalongtimeago."

"Sure it was. Your turn to spin."

Violet's face is very red. She spins and it lands on Tobey. He raises an eyebrow, wondering what is going on through her mind.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Oh. do I have to."

"Yes!" Victoria answers. "Tell us who you liked before Wordgirl!"

"Ilikedheaslip." He mutters under his breath.

"Who?" Violet asks, face slowly regaining color.

"Violetilikedher." He mutters again.

"Who?"

"You, okay? Violet Heaslip."

His face is burning. The girls' (minus Bea) jaws drop. They are indeed surprised. Scoops lowers his eyes a bit but the other two just shrug. Tobey spins the bottle. It lands on Becky.

"One being a miniscule baked potato and ten being five of my robots stacked on top of each other, how much do you like me?"

"I, uh, do I have to answer?"

"No." He answers with a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You can do the dare."

"Fine I'll-"

"Accept the dare and there's no turning back." Victoria interjects.

Having a feeling he'll want her to eat something disgusting or go outside in a swimsuit for several seconds, she swallows a lump in her throat and agrees to the dare.

"I dare you. to kiss me."

The crowd of kids look up in surprise.

". on the lips. for a whole minute."

Becky's eyes widen. She stares back at him as if she hadn't quite heard him. Victoria snags a pocket watch from Eileen and flips it to start recording. Everyone is staring at the two in disbelief. Becky leans close to Tobey nervously. He suddenly presses his lips against hers and their eyes close. At the one minute mark, the watch beeps and the kissing kids blush. Tobey shoves away from Becky with a strange, if somewhat disappointed, look on his face.

"What's with you? I did your dare."

"You bit me." He answers, moving his tongue around in his mouth.

A dark blush covers Becky's face and she slides into one of the sleeping bags. Tobey crosses his arms and sulks across from her, muttering something like last time I try to see how a girl likes me. Becky's arm reaches out and spins the bottle after a while of uncomfortable silence. It lands on Eugene.

"I don't wanna do a truth. Can you just give me a dare?"

Becky points to Tobey, remaining under the covers. Victoria announces Tobey will be Becky's surrogate dare-giver. Tobey's eyes sparkle impishly.

"I take it you're familiar with the nursery rhyme 'Mary Mary'?"

"Yes. why?"

"I want you to call Miss Davis up on Victoria's cell phone and recite it to her. You gotta replace her name for Mary, classroom for garden, and love note mail for cockle shells. On speaker."

"You are one strange person, Tobey." Bea comments.

Tobey pickpockets Victoria and hands Eugene the phone on the ready. Before Eugene can complain about not knowing the number, Tobey hands it to him, on a sheet of wadded-up paper. Eugene bites his lip then does as he is told.

"Hello?" She answers after the third ring. "Who is this?"

"Miss Davis, Miss Davis, quite contrary, how does your. classroom grow?" He almost sings in a completely phony high-pitched voice. "With silver belles, love note mail, and pretty maids all in a row."

He lets out a long breath as he ends the call. The kids burst out laughing and Becky is with them again. When he spins the bottle, it lands on Scoops. He sticks unsharpened pencils up his nose and recites the Pledge of Allegiance. He spins and it lands on Tobey, but he blows it back and it lands on Eileen. She trades clothes with Eugene. She spins, and it lands on Bea. Instead of answering a question pertaining to Aisha, she kisses Violet for three seconds. Lastly, Victoria gets to answer a truth. She got her first kiss (on the lips) by accident from a girl named Percy when she was six and both had braces that locked when she tripped on the playground. The kids feel a little awkward as they crawl out of the blanket fort. Violet smiles, looking over at the little machine in front of them.

Not my best, I know. This is now a slumber party with two extra kids and a blizzard outside. What will happen next?  



End file.
